Love Letter
by Nyasar-tan
Summary: Ketua OSIS Hetalia Gakuen, Arthur Kirkland mendapatkan surat cinta! Siapa ya pengirimnya? My first Hetalia fanfiction here. RnR!


Disclaimer : Hetalia © Himaruya-sensei, ._. seandainya aku punya Hetalia, USUKnya kutambahin deh.

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, OC, shonen-ai, abal, miss typo, jayus, both nation and human name use, sinetron, telenovela (?).

Note : My first Hetalia fanfiction here. Kalau yang gak suka sinetron disarankan gak usah baca :D.

###

"Jadi, rapat kali ini selesai." ujar sang ketua OSIS, Arthur Kirkland, menutup rapat OSIS.

Semua anggota OSIS pada berhamburan keluar. Tapi tidak dengan si ketua OSIS. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas meja rapat. Sepertinya ia capek berat. Memang, karena sebagai ketua yang baik, ia harus mempersiapkan MOS yang diselenggarakan anggota OSIS dengan lancar. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluk dan menindihnya (maaf, bukan rate M -?-).

"Iggy ~ main yuk, main yuk ~"

Suara khas itu, jelas-jelas punya si maniak hamburger. Segera Arthur berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Alfred. "GYAA! Lepaskan aku git!" teriak Arthur sambil meronta-ronta.

"Huee… Iggy jahaaat~ ada apa?" tanya Alfred dengan kawaii puppy face-nya.

"Ugh, ada apa? Jelaslah! Ini di sekolah, baka." ujar Arthur sambil blush-blush gak jelas.

"Oooh ~ Kalau begitu, Kalau dirumah gak apa-apa kan?" tanya Alfred masih meluk-meluk manja. Seketika juga, entah kekuatan darimana Arthur langsung menendang si maniak hamburger itu (padahal dia kan berat.. -digampar Alfred-).

"BAKA! Apa maksudnya itu?" ujar Arthur teriak-teriak malu-malu kucing.

"Eh, maaf. Hahaha, aku kan cuma bercanda." balas Alfred sambil nyengir.

Sementara dengan muka merah, si British hanya mengalihkan pandangan dari pemuda Amerika didepannya itu. 'B - bercanda katanya? Huh…' batinnya sambil bertampang kecut dan setengah /benar-benar/ kecewa.

"Iggy~ Kan kamu yang jatuhin aku, bantuin berdiri dong~" ujar Alfred lagi-lagi dengan kawaii puppy face.

Sambil terus memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah, Arthur berjalan hendak menolong Alfred sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba /entah sengaja atau kecelakaan/ Alfred menarik tangan Arthur begitu kuat hingga menimpanya. Ehem ehem, jarak muka mungkin, ehem! 2 cm?

"AA… A…A… GYAAA!"

"Hehehe, Mukamu lucu ~" ujar Alfred polos(?).

'BRAK!'

Pintu ruang rapat dibuka dengan keras. Tampak dua manusia yang tidak diharapkan -slap- datang. Sepertinya hendak menjemput si ketua OSIS yang tsundere akut itu.

"Permisi. Ketua OSIS, diharapkan segera keluar dari ruangan. Soalnya mau dibersihkan, kecuali ketua mau jadi cleaning servi.. hmmmp!" mulut Sey buru-buru dibekep oleh Francis yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Bonjour~ Maaf mengganggu. Gak apa-apa kok kalau mau pake ruangan ini. Lanjuti aja silahkan~" ujar Francis sambil tersenyum innocent (?).

"Gyaah! Kalian salah paham! Shit!" Arthur berteriak sambil berusaha berdiri dan membenahi posisi itu. Sayangnya, rupanya tangan Alfred (siapa lagi?) sudah memeluknya dengan kuat lagi.

"Lepaskan, you bloody hell!" teriak Arthur lagi.

"Sudahlah!~ Lanjutkan saja, aku dan Sey bakal keluar kok."

"TUNGGU! KALIAN SALAH PAHAM!" teriak Arthur kencang-kencang.

"Hmp~ Katanya Francis gitu tuh. Lanjutin aja yuk~" ujar Alfred manja, curiga nih dia ketuker jiwa sama Francis (?).

PLAAK

Dengan segera tamparan cinta melayang ke wajah si maniak hamburger itu. Dengan cepat Arthur berlari. "BAKA!" teriaknya sambil berlari kabur membawa berkas-berkas yang menumpuk. Sementara Alfred hanya menyengir jahil. "Hahaha~ tambah tsundere aja. IGYY!~ Makasih buat hadiah tanda cintanya(?). Kalau lari jangan cepat-cepat dong!" teriak Alfred sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang merah kena tampar tadi.

###

"Iggy~"

Alfred bergelayut manja. Sementara urat kesabaran Arthur nyaris putus. "BAKA! LEPASKAN GIT!"

"Ahahaha, ogah~" ujar Alfred sambil manyun-manyun manja. Sementara Arthur hanya bermuka merah. Siapa yang gak merah kalau dilihatin seluruh sekolah? Dengan tatapan gue-gak-kenal-orang-ini-so-jangan-lihatin-gue-terus, Arthur berjalan kearah lokernya untuk menaruh beberapa berkas OSIS.

"Permisi Alfred…"

"Ya?~"

"GUE GAK BISA BUKA LOKER KALAU LO GANDOLIN TERUS!" teriak Arthur dengan logat daerahnya Indo-tan (?).

"Oke deh~ Kulepasin~ tapi cuma buat buka loker ya." ujarnya menyengir nista. Ingin rasanya Arthur meminjam fryingpan Elisaveta dan menggetok kepala anak MKTBKB atau Masa Kecil Terlalu Bahagia itu (Karena dibesarkannya oleh Iggy-nya tercinta 3.).

'Sudahlah gak ada gak akan ada gunanya marah. Entar aku yang rugi.' batin Arthur menahan emosi. Dengan sigap lalu ia membuka lokernya. Tiba-tiba secarik surat terjatuh tepat di kakinya.

"Apa ini?" ujar Arthur sambil mengambil surat dengan amplop pink dan stiker hati itu. Dibukanya isi surat itu dan dibaca.

"Hey, Iggy~ Apa itu?" tanya Alfred sambil ikut-ikut membaca.

BRAAAK

Terdengar suara pintu loker Arthur ditutup dengan keras.

"W... - WHAT THE F*CK?"

"Itu surat cinta…" ujar Francis yang lewat entah dari mana dan ngiintip surat milik Arthur itu.

"APAAAAAAAAAAA?" teriak Arthur dan Alfred kompak. Dengan BGM music suara petir yang menggelegar.

###

Ruang OSIS, ruang OSIS. Saat ini ruang itu sedang sepi dari segala hiruk pikuk anggiotanya yang berkeliaran keluar masuk. Terutama karena sekarang sedang MOS. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang eruang itu begitu sepi. Alasannya? Rupanya sang ketua OSIS lagi ber-JDAAAAR ria, sementara disampingnya ada seorang 'temannya' yang ber-aura lebih buruk. Gak jauh dari situ, terlihat pemuda Prancis yang sesang tertawa nista, disampingnya ada cewek berkuncir pita dua yang sedang ber-ckckck ria. Sehingga semuanya pada kabur dari ruangan itu.

"Siapa yang naruh ini di loker Arthur?" tanya Francis sambil ber-cengar cengir.

"Mana kutahu." balas Alfred ketus. Sementara Francis dan Seychelles malah jadi kompak cekikikan.

"Aku gak percaya, Arthur laku di kalangan cewek." cetus Francis sambil tertawa ngakak.

"Kupikir si ketua OSIS cuma laku dikalangan orang 'itu'." Seychelles menambahi sambil seperti menyindir seseorang.

Pipi Arthur memerah. Dia diam seribu bahasa. Dan rasanya eneg sekali melihat surat itu.

"Boleh aku bacakan? OKE!..." ujar Francis tanpa ijin Arthur.

".. 'My lovely honey dear love,' .."

Dan Seychelles tertawa terbahak-bahak. Bahkan Alfred juga ikut cekikikan

"… '…Kau tahu seberapa aku mencintaimu? Matamu indah bagaikan permata. Sikapmu membuatku terpesona. Engkau bagaikan mentari untuk hari-hariku. Setiap kali aku memandangmu, hatiku serasa berdetak-begitu kencang. Engkau bisa membuatku gagal jantung saat itu juga. Dalam arti lain, kau membuat jantungku berdetak ber-milyar kali lebih keras…' …" baca Francis sambil menahan tawa.

Sementara Alfred dan Seychelles malah ber-Rolling On The Floor Laughing.

"Aku lanjutkan,

'Engkau tak pernah henti membuatku terpesona. Tutur kata yang halus. Tatapan seorang gentleman. Sentuhan yang lembut. Ahh, bagaikan mimpi aku bertemu denganmu…' "

Dan mereka bertiga kompakan tertawa hingga dianggap orang gila.

"Tutur kata yang halus? Gak salah dengar? HUAHAHA, aku berhenti mesum kalau Arthur bertutur kata halus!" teriak Francis sambil tertawa.

"Tatapan gentleman? Tatapan tsundere iya… HAHAHAHAHAHA!" teriak seseorang. Dan ketika Francis, Seychelles, Alfred, dan Arthur melihatnya. Mereka kompak berteriak ala pasien RSJ.

"KIKU? KAPAN KAU DATANG?"

"Sejak Francis-san mulai membacakan surat cinta…" jawabnya polos. Sementara mereka semua hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan, 'Kok aku gak sadar ya dia datang?'. Wah wah, jangan-jangan Kiku ketularan Matthew nih. By the way, Matthew itu siapa? *plak*

"Oh begitu, Kiku mau dengar juga? Ayok! Aku bacakan lagi…

'Apakah kau adalah seorang pencuri terkenal? Kau begitu saja berhasil mencuri hatiku. Senyummu bagaikan bulan yang menerangi malam. Melengkung begitu indah, merekah bagaikan cahaya matahari pagi.' …"

Dan kali inipun Arthur ikut tertawa kencang sekali. Hingga murid yang lewat didepan ruang OSIS keheranan, apa ada pasien RSJ nyasar?

"Aku lanjutin gak?" tanya Francis.

"Iya dong!~" jawab mereka serempak.

" ...'… Saat pertama ku-menginjakkan kaki disekolah ini. Aku langsung terpesona. Betapa tampan dan cakepnya dikau. Aku tak yakin kau yang begitu cakep mau denganku. Tapi aku ingin mengatakannya. Ik hou van jou, I luph yu ~

Regrets, Someone.' …. Selesai?"

Dan Francis hanya cekikikan melihat 4 orang sedang guling-guling dilantai.

"APAAN TUH! Surat cinta itu gitu ya? KEREN /norak/ BANGET!" teriak Seychelles.

"Huahaha, kata-katanya /gombal/ romatis banget!" teriak Kiku ikutan.

"SEMUANYA GAK COCOK BUAT IGGY!~" teriak Alfred paling nista. Secara tidak langsung, telah menyindir Arthur secara keras. Tapi sepertinya Arthur gak ambil pusing. Karena dia lagi sibuk gebrak-gebrak meja. Kita doakan saja mejanya gak rusak hingga ia disuruh ganti rugi.

"Puas deh ngakak kayak gini. Sebentar dulu, siapa yang ngirim surat ini?" ujar Francis mengingatkan. Mereka hanya saling berpandangan.

"Rasanya peserta MOS kali ini ceweknya berselera tinggi deh, seleranya mereka buka cowok kayak ketua OSIS." balas Seychelles, menyakitkan. Sementara Arthur hanya nge-sulk ria di pojokan.

"Terus siapa dong?" tanya Francis.

"Menurutku, yang nulis ini adalah cewek yang negaranya punya bahasa Inggris dijadikan alay." ujar kiku mantab. "Lihat, disini ia nulis 'I luph yu', harusnya kan 'I Love You'." terang Kiku dengan gaya orang pintar.

"Oh iya, aku kayaknya kenal orang yang kayak gitu. … bentar-bentar. Itu kan gaya khasnya Indonesia-tan?" ujar Seychelles.

Sementara semuanya cuma termenung.

"WTF? Indo-tan? KAGAK MUNGKIN! Huahahaha!" ujar Kiku lantang.

"Kenapa kamu yakin banget?" tanya Seychelles sambil manyun.

"Soalnya Indo-tan itukan terkenal sama cewek yang serem. Emang dia cantik, cuma ilmu hitamnya serem. Kayaknya gak mungkin deh dia nulis ginian. Dia kan tipe cewek 'agak' yandere. Jadi dia gak mungkin nulis surat cinta buat orang seperti Arthur-san!" jawab Kiku yang sekali lagi, kata-katanya menyakitkan bagi Arthur.

"Bener juga. Waktu MOS dia kelihatan seperti siswi yang aktif banget. Selain itu, biarpun agak 'alay' gitu, dia siswa yang MUSTAHIL buat nulis kayak ginian, apalagi untuk KETUA OSIS kita." ujar Seychelles sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Waktu aku ketemu dia memang dia kelihatan tegas." Ujar Francis juga menambahi.

"Lagian dia kan punya orang yang disukai, jadi pasti bukan dia." Tambah Seychelles. Sementara Kiku hanya mengalihkan pandangan sambil monyong-monyong.

"Fufufu, sepertinya Kiku salah satu mantannya si Indo itu." Ujar Francis dengan nada menggoda. Selanjutnya Francis nyaris ibuat tepar karena 'dipentung' oleh kamera Kiku.

"Jadi, pasti bukan dia." Ujar Seychelles. "Logikanya gini, kalau misalnya dia suka seseorang, pasti dia suka yang paling enggak keren dikit. Soalnya dia mantannya Kiku. Jadi gak mungkin dia suka sama Ketuia OSIS itu." Ujar Seychelles lagi-lagi luar biasa menyakitkan.

"So -munch- siapa yang -munch- ngirim -munch- surat cinta ini -munch- ke Iggy?" tanya Alfred sambil mengunyah hamburger. Dan berakhir dengan hadiah semprot penuh cinta dari Iggy-nya.

"Sebenarnya, disini ada tulisan lagi…" Francis membalik surat cinta tadi.

".. 'Ditunggu di taman belakang sekolah, hari ini saat istirahat kedua..'…"

"Jadi?"

"Ini istirahat kedua, kan?"

"Arthur~ ayo kita ke taman belakang~"

Yah, Arthur hanya bisa menelan ludah sebelum 4 orang sahabat(?) itu menyeretnya ke taman belakang sekolah.

###

"STOOOOP! Damn f*cking git! LEPASIN!"

Arthur hanya dapat berteriak-teriak sementara Alfred menggandeng tangannya begitu kuat hingga gak mungkin lepas. Sementara Kiku, Francis, dan Seychelles berjalan didepan.

"Aku penasaran cewek yang suka sama Arthur itu kayak apa." kata Seychelles.

"Betul, apalagi dia nulisnya gombal gitu." balas Kiku.

"Hey hey, kita sampai. Sekarang, Alfred~ sana lepasin Iggy-mu buat nemuin yang ngirim surat itu." perintah Kiku.

Alfred pun cepat-cepat menyeret Iggy-nya itu ke depan. Dan mendorong, sambil tersenyum ia berteriak, "Woy kasih tau ya, sapa cewek itu.". Namun rasanya pandangan Alfred tak seceria suaranya. (melankolis banget sih kamu nulisnya neng).

Sedangkan Arthur hanya tersenyum kecut. Dengan langkah deg-degan dia berjalan untuk menemui gadis pengirim surat itu.

"Shit, dimana sih cewek itu?" batin Arthur kebingungan. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sesosok anak berambut kecoklatan muda.

"Tunggu dulu! Itu kan…"

Dan cewek itu melihat Arthur yang sedang berlagak bingung.

"Loh? K.. - kau Arthur Kirkland, kan?"

"Aku penasaran siapa yang nembak Iggy." cetus Alfred memecahkan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka. Saat ini Alfred, Kiku, Francis, dan Seychelles sedang berjalan ke-arah kantin sekolah.

"Penasaran atau cemburu?" tanya Kiku menyindir.

"Setuju dengan Kiku!"

Dan kejadian saat Kiku tiba-tiba muncul terulang kembali. Dengan wajah EPIC fail, Alfred, Kiku, dan Francis berteriak ala pasien RSJ.

"ELISAVETA? SEJAK KAPAN?"

"Aku merasakan déjà vu." ujar Seychelles sweatdrop.

"Sejak kalian di ruang OSIS~." ujarnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kok aku gak kelihatan?" tanya Kiku heran.

"Jelaslah! Kalian sibuk tertawa dan menganalisis foto. Mana kelihatan aku yang lagi duduk-duduk didepan pohon yang ada di depan jendela euang OSIS. Jendelanya kebuka lagi." terang Elisaveta sambil tertawa menyengir.

"Kau sendirian saja waktu mengintip?" tanya Francis.

"Nggak. Aku tadi bareng siswi SD, kalau gak salah namanya Wy. Tapi dia bilang ada urusan." jawab Elisaveta sambil bermain-main dengan frying pan-nya .

"Urusan apa?" tanya Seychelles tiba-tiba.

Elisaveta hanya tersenyum nista. Sambil memberi isyarat pada mereka semua untuk mendekat.

"Ssst, jangan beri tahu siapa-siapa. Sepertinya ini urusan dengan cowok." bisik Elisaveta sambil menyengir.

"APAAA?" teriak mereka kompakan (lagi).

"Tunggu dulu, Wy-chan kan masih, ehem, SD?" tanya Seychelles.

"Gadis kecil dengan alis tebal seperti si Iggy itu kan?" tanya Francis lagi.

"Anak kecil jaman sekarang cepat berkembang." Gumam Alfred sambil tak menyadari tatapan aneh yang ditujukan padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Alfred lagi.

"Gak apa-apa." ujar mereka sambil berpikir, 'Buset, dia sendiri gak sadar kalau juga kelainan dalam pertumbuhan.'.

"TUNGGU DULU! Urusan dengan cowok? Kapan dia mau ketemu?" tanya Kiku penasaran abis.

"Memangnya kau naksir sama Wy-chan? Pedo lu." ujar Alfred.

"GEBLEK! Ya nggak lah! Tapi urusan dengan cowok? Jangan-jangan itu ada hubungannya dengan Arthur-san."

Susana menghening sejenak. Semua saling berpandangan gaje.

"HUAHAHAHAHA! Gak mungkin anak cewek cantik lagi kayak Wy-chan suka sama Ketua OSIS geblek itu!" ledek mereka semua sambil tertawa. Bisa ditebak saat itu Arthur sedang bersin.

"Benar juga, Wy-chan bilang cowok yang disukainya itu sama sepertinya. Jangan-jangan maksudnya itu beralis tebal juga?" ujar Elisaveta tiba-tiba. Yang sontak membuat mereka melotot dan tersedak semua.

"UHUK! Sama-sama alis tebal? Don't tell me itu benar-benar si Iggy." ujar Alfred sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Katanya Wy-chan dia mau ketemu orang itu saat istirahat kedua di taman belakang sekolah." Ujar Elisaveta polos. Dan seketika itu juga, dunia nyaris gempa gara-gara teriakan Kiku, Alfred, Francis, dan Seychelles.

"APAA? JADI CEWEK YANG NGIRIMIN SURAT /gombal/ ITU WY-CHAN? GAK MUNGKIN! DIA TERLALU MANIS UNTUK /nulis surat gombal/ SUKA SAMA KETUA OSIS SARAP GITU!" teriak mereka seperti orang frustasi. Membuat Elisaveta kejatuhan sweatdrop massal.

Mereka-pun sibuk ber-sulking sambil komat-kamit bilang 'dunia sudah kiamat' hingga dikira siswa yang lewat kalau mereka itu pasien RSJ yang kabur dari RSJ. Karena gak tahan dengan pandangan orang mereka pun menenangkan diri biarpun mata masih melotot."Sudah-sudah, kenapa kita gak memastikan langsung saja?" ujar Kiku tiba-tiba.

"Betul juga!" jawab mereka kompak.

Dan dengan cepat 4 orang itu sudah lenyap dari pandangan Kiku (baca: udah lari ke taman belakang buat memastikan duluan). Tak ada pilihan lain, Kikupun mengejar 4 orang itu.

"Disini kan?.." tanya Alfred sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Iye lah, masa kau lupa ingatan?" ledek Seychelles.

"Jadi dimana mereka mau ketemu?" tanya Kiku.

"Di pohon yang ada di taman belakang kan?" tanya Alfred.

"Kata Wy-chan dia mau ketemu di pohon paling besar." jawab Elisaveta.

Tanpa disuruh, mereka bergegas berlarian ke-sana. Dengan gaya ala mata-mata yang mengendap-endap mereka mengintip dari balik semak-semak.

"Itu Iggy!" seru Alfred yang langsung dibungkem karena berisik.

"Mana ceweknya?" bisik Seychelles.

Mereka mengendap-endap lagi. Berusaha mencari posisi yang baik untuk melihat.

"Itu Wy-chan!" seru Elisaveta yang langsung berakhir sama dengan nasib Alfred.

"Mu-mustahil! Jadi cewek yang suka sama Ketua OSIS itu… Wy? ANAK CEWEK MANIS GITU? APA DUNIA INI SUDAH BUTA?" teriak Seychelles. Dan juga mendapatkan hadiah manis berupa dibungkem.

"Sialan kalian bertiga. Dieeem! Kita harus pelan pelan kalau mau bica.." Tiba-tiba kata-kata Francis terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang.

"Siapa itu?" tanya suara khas yang tak lain milik Arthur Kirkland.

Arthur berjalan ke-arah semak-semak. Sementara 5 orang yang lagi sembunyi itu hanya bisa gemetar ketakutan. Yang malah menghasilkan suara 'kresek-kresek'.

"Siapa disitu?" tanya Arthur lagi.

"Maaf kak, apa ada masalah?" terdengar suara seorang gadis kecil yang siapa lagi kalau bukan Wy.

Seketika membuat 5 orang yang sembunyi itu berteriak"APAAA?" begitu keras (Spesial buat Alfred, Elisaveta, dan Seychelles, penutup mulutnya lepas.). Dan berkat kelakuan bodoh itu, dengan sangat JELAS Arthur dan Wy menyadari keberadaan mereka. Sebelum sempat kabur untuk bersembunyi, Arthur sudah berdiri dengan tatapan 'kalian-ngapain-dateng-kesini-hah?'.

"Ah… ahahaha, anu, ki… - kita cuma lagi.. ehem… jalan-jalan?" ujar Alfred gagap setengah mati. Sementara yang lainnya berlindung dibelakangnya.

"Jalan-jalan atau jalan-jalan, git?" tanya Arthur yang menebarkan aura seseram milik Natalia, yang sontak membuat 5 orang itu nangis ketakutan sambil terkencing-kencing.

"Kak? Siapa itu?" tanya Wy.

"Maaf, bukan siapa-siapa. Cuma beberapa orang yang sedang merangkap sebagai serangga mata-mata." ujar Arthur kejam sambil terus-terusan men-death glaring.

"HUUUAAA!" teriak mereka semua kompak.

"APAAN SIH BERISIK KALIAN!" teriak Arthur yang naik pitam.

"Kak Elisaveta juga ada?" tanya Wy yang kini sudah berdiri melihat 5 orang yang sedang menangis itu.

"W.. - Wy-chan? Ja- jadi bener? KAMU SUKA SAMA KETUA OSIS GELO INI?" teriak Elisaveta lantang yang dihadiahkan scone manis dari Arthur. Silahkan berimajinasi tentang keadaan Elisaveta karena terlalu parah untuk dituliskan(?).

"Maksud kalian?" tanya Wy sambil menyerngitkan dahinya.

"Loh, kamu bukannya yang nulis surat ini?" tanya Francis sambil memegang surat cinta gombal itu.

"Surat cinta? Coba aku lihat," pinta Wy.

Francis langsung menyerahkan surat itu. Tanpa menunggu dahulu, Wy langsung membaca surat cinta itu.

Mari kita kitung bersama~

1…

2…

3…

"KAK NESIIIIIAAAAAA!"

Secara serentak mereka ber-6 (+Arthur) langsung menangis ketakutan. ' GYAAAA! SETAN KECIL!'.

###

Kantin Hetalia Gakuen, kantin yang luas dan berkesan elegan. Saat itu sedang jam istirahat, sehingga banyak murid yang memenuhi kantin. Apalagi saat itu masih MOS. Tapi entah kenapa, kejadian di ruang OSIS terjadi lagi. Tak ada seorang siswa pun yang makan dikantin. Yang ada cuma 7 siswa yang sedang duduk melingkar sambil sesekali terlihat aura mengerikan dari mereka. Padahal disana tak tampak seorangpun pria Russia atau gadis Belarusia.

"Jadi maksudnya, bukan kamu yang nulis surat ini?" tanya Francis.

"Betul. Tadi pagi aku hanya diberitahu untuk datang ke taman belakang sekolah, di pohon yang paling besar, pada jam istirahat kedua. Katanya ada yang bakal nunggu disana." ujar Wy menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu, Wy?" tanya Kiku.

"…., Yang nyuruh aku Kak Nesia. Dia bilang, dia mau nolongin aku dalam soal percintaan aku pernah curhat, tapi kok malah gini jadinya." Wy hanya menghela nafas sambil bercerita.

Mereka semua saling berpandang. Mereka mulai mengerti sedikit inti permasalahannya. 'Pantas saja bahasanya gombal + alay banget. Ada bahasa suaminya lagi.' gumam mereka kompak.

"Terus? Kenapa kok 'nyasar' di tempatku?" tanya Arthur sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

"Kalau itu ya jangan tanya aku." balas Wy ketus.

Kiku menyerngitkan dahinya ala detektif ternama dari negeri kucing. "Apa kamu memberi tahu nama orang kau sukai ke Indonesia?" tanya Kiku.

"Aku cuma kasih tau last name sama ciri-cirinya." jawab Wy.

Tiba-tiba terlihat tampang menwahan tawa geli di muka Kiku. "AHAHAHAH! Aku sekarang mengerti alasannya." Kiku tersenyum penuh keyakinan.

"Apa?" tanya Arthur yang penasaran.

Kiku memberi isyarat pada mereka semua, kecuali Wy, untuk mendekat (déjà vu deh). Sambil menahan geli ia mengatakan, "Alasannya itu nyasar ke tempat Arthur-san itu karena yang dimaksud oleh Wy adalah adiknya Arthur-san." jelas kiku mantab.

Tiba-tiba Arthur terlihat menelan ludah. "Ehem, maksudmu itu, anak-kecil-kampret-yang-berisik-berasal-dari-Sealand-itu ?" tanya Arthur sambil berdeham-deham ria.

"Kiku, maksudmu dengan adiknya ketua OSIS itu, anak kecil yang doyan ngeledeki orang /gak jauh dari kakaknya/ itu?" tanya Seychelles sambil menyerngitkan dahi.

"Benar." jawab Kiku sambil tertawa kecil.

Dan kembali mereka semua menampilkan wajah facepalm.

"Kita semua, tadi, bilang gak mungkin Wy suka sama ketua OSIS seperti itu. Tapi kalau suka sama adiknya /yang gak jauh beda/ itu …" ujar Seychelles.

"Setidaknya masih bisa diterima akal sehat dari segi umur, tapi…" Francis melanjutkan kata-kata Seychelles diatas sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja.

"Memangnya Wy /yang seperti itu/ MUNGKIN suka sama si Peter Kirkland /yang gak jauh beda dengan kakaknya/ yang seperti itu?" tanya Elisaveta.

"Yah jaman sekarang kan dunia sudah beda, lagipula gitu-gitu Arthur-san juga laku kok," ujar Kiku sambil melirik seseorang disudut yang lagi makan hamburger dengan lahap. "…Jadi semuanya mungkin kan?" lanjut Kiku.

"Hey Kiku, kalau soal si Arthur, itukan emang gara-gara pasangannya yang buta 'rasa'. Tapi kalau kita bicara soal Wy?" ujar Francis menyindir setengah mati sambil tak memperdulikan death glare dari Arthur.

"Manusia punya seleranya masing-masing," ujar Kiku bergaya ala ahli psikologis. Sampai semuanya pada bingung akan cita-cita Kiku, jadi dosen, detektif apa psikiater?

Mereka akhirnya mengangguk-angguk setuju. Walau masih gak habis pikir dengan selera manusia jaman sekarang (Author benar-benar dihantam Arthur dan Peter.)

"Oh iya, Aku masuk dulu ke kelas yah." Ujar Wy tiba-tiba sambil berlarian ke arah gedung SD. Dan mereka kembali memandangi Wy dengan tatapan aneh lagi. "Iya ya, Wy kan masih SD. Anak jaman sekarang cepat amat berkembang." gumam mereka sambil mangut-mangut ala orang tua.

"Jadi, sekarang kita ngapain?" tanya Elisaveta memecahkan keheningan.

"YA JELASKAN? Lanjutkan hiduup!~" ujar Alfred layak anak bayi dikasih lolipo sambil menerjang Iggynya.

"GYAAA! LEPASKAN AKUU!" Teriak Arthur kencang-kencang.

"Wah, itu yang namanya maho ya?" gumam Wy.

"Kamu belum pergi?" tanya Elisaveta yang menyadari Wy ada disitu (Dan curiga juga menyadari ingin merubah Wy jadi fujoshi.)

"Enggak, aku sudah mau pergi kok." Ujar Wy sambil melambaikan tangan. Meninggalkan Elisaveta yang tenggelam ke alamnya sendiri sambil mangut-mangut gaje. 'calon fujoshi.' batinnya bejad.

'Tes tes, dipanggil kembali, tes, para anggota OSIS harap segera ke ruang rapat. Rapat akan segera dimulai dalam waktu 5 menit.'

Terdengar suara yang memanggil Arthur untuk segera ke ruang rapat. Dengan langkah malas ia berusaha berjalan ke arah gedung SMA, tapi….

"Alfred…"

"Ya?~"

"LEPASKAN AKU ,GIT!"

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Aku harus ke ruang OSIS." ujar Arthur kesal sambil menghela nafas.

"Hmm, Kalau gitu…"

"Apa?"

"Memangnya Iggy gak males?" tanya Alfred sambil menyengir nista. Sepertinya merencanakan sesuatu.

"Uuugh,…" Arthur menggaruk-garuk kepala yang tak gatal, kecuali kalau ada fakta baru dia mengalami kutuan . "Yah, mau gimana lagi, males ya iya sih."

"Kalau gitu," Alfred melepaskan pelukan dari belakangnya itu, dan balik menggandeng tangan Arthur. "Kita kabur aja kali! Aku juga males kok abis gini ada pelajaran yang gurunya gak enak." ujar Alfred sambil berlarian menarik Arthur.

"BAKA! Kau tahu aku bisa dimarahi guru, git?"

"Hnn, jadi Iggy gak mau pergi bareng aku ya?" ujar Alfred memasang puppy face sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Arthur, ehem, hingga jaraknya sangat minim dan dahi mereka bisa bersentuhan. (kayaknya author lagi sarap deh). Arthur hanya memerah sementara Alfred hanya tersenyum nista.

"Te..-tentu saja aku mau…" ujar Arthur sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau gitu ayo pergi!" ujarnya sambil tertawa riang dan kembali menarik Arthur pergi. Sementara Arthur hanya bisa pasrah. Selanjutnya bayangkan mereka berdua pergi kemana, bayangkan mereka ke hotel, dan… (udah, ni author gak beres kok).

"Kalian berdua pergi saja, nanti kita carikan alas an, kok!" ujar Francis berteriak sambil melenggang pergi ke ruang OSIS. Begitu pula dengan Seychelles yang mengikuti dari belakang.

"Fufufu, Kiku, sepertinya ini kesempatan bagus." ujar Elisaveta tertawa misterius.

"Benar sekali, aku sudah siapkan kamera." balas Kiku menyengir. Dan tebaklah, dua makhluk itu membuntuti pasangan yang sudah lepas landas duluan tadi.

"By the way, kalau tadi Wy memang nembak Iggy gimana?" tanya Alfred sambil masih tetap berlarian.

Arthur hanya tergagap sambil memerah. "Tentu saja pasti kutolak." jawabnya tegas.

"Kenapa?"

Arthur terdiam sejenak, seraya membisikkan sesuatu. "Aku kan sudah punya kamu."

"Iggy bilang apa?"

"Nggak, aku bilang aku mau masih serius untuk sekolah dulu, lagian dia kan juga masih kecil. Aku bisa diliput Kiku sebagai lolicon kalau aku terima dia." ujar Arthur lancar banget bohongnya.

"Ooh…. HEY! CEPAT LARINYA! ADA PAK SATPAM RONDA!" teriak Alfred sambil menarik Arthur dan berlari lebih kencang.

Arthur hanya terus berlari sambil menantap langit. "Kalau bersamamu aku gak apa-apa kan?"

### END ###

GYAAAAA SELESAAAI!

Ahaha, lebay yah? Gak modal ya? gombal ya?

Salahkan adikku yang membuatku nonton sinetron terus -fitnah-

Btw, saya gak maksud bilang Arthur atau Peter yg enggak2 kok

Arthur : TERUS NAPA LU BILANG GUE KAYAK GITU GIT?

Me : ampun bang T_T, cuma masa kamu mau dianggep orang yg cocok ma anak kecil (?). Lagian tenang aja gih, yg sini jg fangirl mu, diluar sono jg banyak kok

Btw, maafkan tentang miss typonya yang banyak -sujud sujud-

REVIEW!


End file.
